Family Ties
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Sage returns to town to find Finn, but ends up facing his past with Elijah and the consequences of leaving his son Lex. The struggle to keep alive Finn begins when Lex and Damon unite to kill Finn, Sage reveals something shocking like a mother.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Second part of my story "The Original Family" (I recommend you read the first part so they know the beginning of this). I put much effort into this and hope they enjoy it the story, that will be my best reward.**_

It had been almost 2 weeks since the original´s brothers had a confrontation with Esther in the woods, she and Finn had disappeared from the town, Kol had escaped to who knows where, Rebekah had discovered that the white oak tree that could kill all the originals had survived for she was busy trying to figure out where the tree was, but at the same time she was taking charge of caring for his older brother, Elijah.

Elijah had been destroyed and in some state of shock since her family was separated, but what most made him feel bad was the fact that his own son was missing and told him, he hated him, knowing as he did Elijah knew it was very little likely to find Alexander, if he was angry would be able to do anything.

So Elijah had spent the time in bed, depressed and Rebekah was responsible for trying to feed him but was not very easy to do, to Rebekah was a whole new challenge because she had never seen before Elijah in such state. She really began to panic.

"Come on Elijah, you have to drink ... you have to be strong if we are to meet our family and finish with our mother" said Rebekah trying to hand a blood bottle to Elijah , but the man was so lost in thought that the completely ignored.

"Go the Hell Elijah! If you want to die of hunger ... well, I'll let you die ... I have better things to do "Rebekah complained in an attempt to make Elijah awoke from his trance but did not, just look at her so angry, leater Rebekah left the house.

Meanwhile in a town called Bon Temps in Louisiana, Alexander Mikaelson continued with the search had begun weeks ago, he was trying to track down her mother but did not have much data to do it, just the name that his uncle Finn pronounced " Sage "

Alexander had spent every night since he fled his home in sleazy bars, drinking and having fun with women at will, had taken a few bites of some of them but never get to kill anyone, understood not to do pay someone else for their anger.

The Sage search was not turning out anything right and Lex was about to lose hope of finding it when something unexpected happened in a bar called Fangtasia.

"You've been here a long time ... I have watched for hours and you're always just who are you?" Asked a blonde woman, about 30 years old.

"That does not interest you," Lex said taking his drink from the bar and began to walk in two seconds the woman was before him.

"Seriously, I have no desire to do this," Lex muttered, she took his arm tightly so that Alexander's shot down and the volume of the neck.

"Wow you're a little vampire" she said, Lex hanged himself more strongly

"I'm older than you and therefore stronger"

"Quiet ... quiet, I'm not your enemy ... I just want to know who you are," she said, Lex let it free.

"My name is Lex, I am the son of Elijah ... the original vampire"

"A son of the originals? Well what a surprise ... I have not had the pleasure of meeting any of them, are a legend ... My name is Pam "said the woman, Lex just nodded before drinking the rest of your tequila.

"You look familiar You've been here before?" Asked Pam, the shook his head.

"No, never had been ... but maybe ... do you know a woman named Sage? It's a vampire, about 900 years or so "

"Hum Sage? ...Spent a long time since I heard that name What do you want with her? " "

"Again that does not interest you ..."

"Well ... not me but I know someone who cared a lot from her... come with me, "said Pam dragging the Lex arm, Lex could there be a coup toppled but did not because something told him that it would be helpful.

Pam took Lex to a local wine cellar below, where there were 2 coffins stored and chains hanging suddenly a one Man appeared.

"Who is the brat Pam? Is the dinner? "

"No ... the claims to be the son of one of the original"

"Interesting ... What's your name son?" Asked the man with a dark look, Lex let go of the woman and could barely whisper.

"I Alexander Mikaelson " Lex said, the other subject approached and sniff for a few seconds.

"Wow ... are you identical to..."

"Who?" Asked Lex, the man only laughed at him.

"Your mother, of course"

"You know her?"

"Yes ... Sage and me were friends ... lovers for a couple of centuries, you are identical to her in every way "

"According... Who the hell are you?"

You can call me Troy ... I suppose you're here for the Sage is not it? "

"Yes, I'm trying to find her... Do you know where is he?"

"Yes... but are you sure you want to know?"

"I've traveled a lot for this ... I need to see her"

"I realize that maybe you take a huge surprise"

"Tell me where this"

"She is in Mistyc Falls"

"Mistyc Falls? I come from there "

"Surely ... but she just left, received an important message and went to get something on that site, "explained Troy, Lex had the faint hope that his mother had been on the search or that of his father in the town.

Meanwhile in Falls Mistyc the reconstruction of the Wickery bridge was being inaugurated, Damon, Ric and Meredith were there to see the Mayor Lockwood and could not avoid seeing Rebekah doing a lot of questions of ancient history, was very suspicious to Damon for knowing to that blonde certainly was not planning anything good, Damon suddenly turn their attention to a beautiful woman a few meters from him, she smiled and stared at him.  
"Who is she?" Asked Ric

"A thing of the past." Damon replied, then walked slowly toward the woman, had red hair and was dressed and a very elegant young at a time.

"Damon Salvatore ... my favorite student"

"Sage my hottets teacher... What are you doing in Mistyc Falls?"

"I'm just passing ... I do not plan to stay"

"Ho no one is going to step in Mistyc Falls" Damon said, Sage was about to answer when someone entered the conversation.

"Look what brought the wind," said Rebekah

"Rebekah that happy surprise find you here" Sage said wryly

"What are you doing in here Sage ?"

"I found out that Finn was free of the coffin in which your obnoxious brother got"

"Finn Ho ... Missed it, he left town and did not say where he was going "

"It was probably looking for me"

"Or maybe he forgot to you"

"I doubt"

"You were always from the plenty grils ... the only thing I could never understand is how is that my 2 older brothers fell in love with you? Or yes Elijah and your little gift, send greetings "

"I do not know what you're talking about," said Sage in fear because she knew exactly what he meant Rekebah or rather to whom.

"No? Well they never actually mentioned ... so have a good life Sage "said Rebekah before leaving with a smile even in background Sinic upset you know that could happen if Eljah meet with Sage in the state it was, it would be no good .


	2. Chapter 2

Sage and Damon continued walking around the bridge Wickery while chatting.

"Finn really?"

"It is my one true love Damon ... He turn me in a vampire for us to be together forever ... but later Klaus nail the dagger in him and I've been waiting since then ... please tell me that you and Rebekah are not friends"

"No, if you count the good sex"

"Good ... Because she and Klaus always treated me like a whore heavy"

"What about Elijah? Listen to it and you ... "

"Damon I will not talk to you about that " Sage said in a serious tone, Damon could tell there was something more in all this but could not guess it was.

"Well anyway, Rebekah is only hanging around because she wants something from me ... but I dont know what she want"

"Why have not entered his mind to know?"

"It is impossible is very strong"

"I could do it"

"It is an original, you can not be"

"You have forgotten everything I taught you ... Rebekah may be an original but still a girl, we just need to give an incentive ... So if you want my help "

Sage offered a plan to find out what Rebekah was looking for what Damon hosted a meeting with Rebekah at home after dancing shamelessly with Sage, Rebekah became jealous and Damon take the chance to take her in to bed.

Once Rebekah was asleep, Sage entered the room and able to enter the mind of Rebekah following way to the shower, where you step from kissing images of the blonde plan to Damon.

"The white oak still exists ... she wants to know where this  
"Damon exclaimed with emotion, plot a towel over your legs and walk to the library to investigate what happened to that tree.

After an hour Rebekah woke up in bed and was immediately to home, should take care of Elijah and inform about the arrival of Sage, meanwhile Sage and Damon found that the wood of white oak was used to build the Wickery bridge. That was quite a shock for both.

"So basically the backside of that bridge is a weapon to kill the original"

"Yes"

"Do you understand how this can be a problem for me right?" Asked Sage with a pair of innocent smiles.

"Why? Why your true love Finn? ... Let me tell you, I know the subject, you will not miss him" Damon said starting to walk, Sage blocking his way in a second.

"I will take you down if you take another step"

"Well ... let me do a deal, you let me kill Rebekah and you can go with your boyfriend to walk by the light of the sun"

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes ... is a promise," said Damon, she agreed but when Damon went to dress her room she ran from the house Salvatore, She had his own plan.

Rebekah back to the mansion and found a note saying that Klaus had gone in search of Kol and he would need all possible help, she sighed heavily before going to see Elijah, the man was still lying in bed watching the ceiling without blinking.

"We have to talk Elijah" said Rebekah, but Eljah was ignoring her so she decided to release the information.

"Sage is here," said Rebekah seriously, the words echoed in Elijah's mind over and over until you react, they get out of bed and stood in front of Rebekah.

"What are you saying?" Asked annoying

"It's true ... Sage is in the town, I met her a while ago ... still the same bitch ... sorry Elijah but she is not here for you or Alexander came for Finn"

"Finn ... will always be Finn" Elijah muttered, at the Sage did not hurt that was not interested in seeing it, and women had surpassed all that bothered him is that even cared about her son, Sage was still the same cheeky bitch ever, that made him angry.

"Where is Sage?" Asked Elijah.

"I'm here Elijah" Sage's voice heard in the place, Elijah look her for a moment before running toward her and hit her neck against the wall, was the moment of reckoning and was about to cut his throat with hands.

"Elijah ... I know you hate me ... please ... I have information," said Sage barely understandable.

"Why I should care what comes out of your mouth?" Asked Elijah

"White oak tree is real... is know where is this..." said Sage, Rebekah came and forced to Elijah to release, Sage fell catching his breath on the floor.

"Where is the oak?"

"It is the Wickery bridge ... it was built with the wood of oak, Damon wants to kill them all "

"Why I should believe in you bitch?"

"No reason" murmured Sage

"Finn ... Finn is is not it? If one of us dies, you lose your faithful lover "explained Elijah, Sage nodded.

"Well well ... I'll be finish with the bridge now, I end up now" said Rebekah, Elijah nodded and Sage behind Rebekah way she wanted to participate.

"Sage" Elijah said, the woman turn to him.

"Not even going to ask for our son?"

"Elijah is with you ... he is good, I dont need ask to know that" Sage said before leaving the house with Rebekah, Elijah understood that the woman was not interested in the least his son and the interest that had not it, was now to find Lex and bring him home.

At night, Damon came to the bridge and found a fire made of all wood, Rebekah smiling at a bank.

"I feel that your plan is ruined ... again" Rebekah said before disappearing, Damon turn and saw standing behind Sage.

"I held out your trap"

"No. .. just look after my interests "

"I told you, I save your creepy boyfriend"

"And you lie to me Damon! The originals are attached, if one dies they all do ... do you think that if I could get into her head I could not get in yours? "

"I should eat you" said Damon throwing Sage against in his car.

"I have 900 years Damon - you can not kill me" Sage said knocking Damon, the vampire up very upset.

"Do you really think I would put at risk Finn's life by a silly fantasy of revenge?"

"Let me tell you something ... I know your love is a suicide ... when his mother made the spell of the union was happy sr the sacrificial lamb"

"He did not do that"

"He did not want to live, not by you or by anyone Sage ... And when I find another way to kill the original´s, I'll start with Finn" Damon said before leaving, Sage was appalled not believe in Finn, was about to leave when the figure Alexander appeared before her in the fire.

"Hi Mom" Lex said with irony and anger at a time, Sage just looked at him surprised.

**_Note: In the first chapter I mention Bon Temps and Fangstasia that are parts of the series True Blood, I like to include us in the life of Lex._**  
**_Now Sage is like the kind of character you love and hate at the same time so I'm trying to channel the best possible appearance. _****_The best and the hardest part is coming soon, which will make them mourn them all._**

**_See you_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alexander ... I guess" Sage said with irony in his voice, the child looked at her looking for some sign of happiness in their eyes or even tears but Sage seemed fine with the game.

"I have very little time listening to you ... but eager to meet you"

"Why? You wanted to know the woman who abandoned you? "

"I wanted to meet my mom" Lex murmured with something of regret in his voice, he did not know if I was doing the right thing in talking to the woman that his father cult for years maybe Elijah was right to do so? Sage began to laugh cynically before coming to Lex.

"Sorry ... but waste your time, this woman ... does not exist, never existed "

"If its is true... How come I'm here?"

"A mistake ... a simple and stupid mistake, I only really set in your father to find your Uncle Finn always, he always had my heart. When I knew I was pregnant with you ... I wanted to kill me but then I found a way to free myself from you, you were always a burden ... A load I never wanted and never want in my life "was what Sage explained before disappearing into the air, Alexander was beginning to mourn for those words, was what his mind told him that Sage listen but his heart had chosen to believe otherwise and now he realized how wrong I was.

Alexander broke down in tears and frustration, he was alone because his mother did not love him, leaving his father and did not have to turn to, he turned to watch the fire from the wood of white oak that stood on there, the more tears appeared on his face.

"I do not care," he muttered to himself, then walk toward the fire and try to throw it, was willing to kill himself but to his luck Elijah appeared in the second and achievement stop him before he committed a stupidity.

"Let me go ... Let go, let me die ... I want to die,  
"said Alexander in despair, Elijah caught him in his strong arms, rocking him to calm down.

"Lex ... Lex, honey dad is with you ... dad is here," Elijah said sweetly, but the child screaming and crying trying to escape it.

Meanwhile in Denver a city not far removed from Mistyc Falls, Klaus had located Kol, the boy was drinking from a dancer in a seedy bar and it was very difficult to learn the fact. When Klaus came and looked all around the killing and blood, smiled a little as he remembered his old days.

"Nik ... What a surprise ... Want to join my brother? "Kol said with some satisfaction, Klaus opposite way to his brother and hit him in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kol?" Klaus cry, the boy got up to fight with Klaus but only lacking a little push the hybrid to return to Kol to the chair.

"Why did you hit me?" Kol asked in a whisper, fighting back tears.

"Why are you doing a lot of crap, they kill people in a big city, the press began asking questions here, you put at risk at all!" Blame Klaus, Kol shrugged with a smile on your face Sinic .

"I do not care ... I just want to have fun," said the boy, Klaus nodded before taking the collar of Kol, lift and begin to drag him out.

"What are you doing?"

"Say goodbye to your friends ... we go"

"But I do not want to go Nik"

"I do not I'm asking, I'm telling you," said Klaus, who as he dragged his younger brother to the output erased the memory of those who were on their way.

"Nik ... these ruining my fun "Kol muttering while to the amount of pots, Klaus smiled at that but do not know, once they were in the street ran up to the hotel where he was staying.

"Where did you bring me?" Asked the boy, looking around the luxurious and large room where he was.

"We're in what will be your room for a while"

"What the hell are you talking about Nik?"

"Brother I have a mission for you ... I have recently found that the world is smaller than I thought, Elena's little brother ... Jeremy, lives a few blocks from here "

"And that interests me that?"

"I need you to keep an eye on him, give you his friend"

"What? Why should I become friends with this brat? "

"Because you're a brat to... I need you to pretend to be your friend to use it, I must remind you that the spell that binds us still valid ... I need to break it to our advantage lost mother and I need to use Jeremy"

"I understand that ... but why should I be myself, why not Rebekah? She is offered with the boys, could earn "Kol said later he felt a blow on his neck.

"Jeremy knows Rebekah ... However you do not know, be easy "

"And what if I say no?"

"Well ... then I will call Elijah and I'll tell you've been a very naughty little boy ... in this city, you've killed, hypnotized and you expose yourself ... I do not think he likes this very much" said Nik, Kol thought for a few seconds if Elijah learned of his illegal acts his ass would be fried, he was sure it would be grounded for life and did not want that.

"Okay ... Where do I find Jeremy?" Asked resigned, Klaus smiled.

"In the park on the block ... early morning, will be there ... Now ... I will leave early tomorrow so do not think that when you wake, I even be here but Rebekah is coming to help me keep my dog in the Mistyc Falls mansion ... when she comes early, I need you to give some of your blood ... to break the spell "

"What are you going to do exactly? The last time I checked you were a werewolf and a vampire ... I did not think you were a Witch too ... I thought from Rebekah but from you ... "

"Very funny Kol ... but I will not give you more details, behave well with Jeremy" Klaus said before going to his own room, Kol tumbled down on his new bed was very comfortable and huge.

The following day Kol was awakened by the sound of high heels, between your eyes open and look Rebekah picking up some things from Klaus.

"Bekah ... could you let me sleep?"

"Let me think about? .. No, I can ... I'm just passing through and I have quickly so give me your blood so that I can go "

"O come on ... 5 minutes more," murmured Kol covering his face with the pillow, Rebekah sigh hard, take some scissors and a bottle on the way to the bed and took the hand of his brother and then make a cut and began to drain blood in the bottle.

" ... Bekah are you crazy? That hurts! "Kol cry, the girl finish filling the bottle and began to laugh.

"Thank you for your cooperation ... see you brother"

"Aja if we" Kol said, waving his other hand to Rebekah who was leaving the room.

Meanwhile Finn walked in the street and admired the architecture of Denver, when Klaus appeared in his side.

"Finn ... you were here"

"Hi Niklaus ... I have nothing to say to you, go bother someone else"

"Why do that? When I can annoy my older brother, so tell me where is our mother? "

"It's gone, still seeking a way to end our unhealthy lives and when she does it, I'll gladly offer my life to end with our lives, "said Finn, but this time Klaus stopped him by the arm and stood face to face with him.

"Tell me what you want Niklaus?"

"I need you to come with me to Mistyc Falls, I am afraid that I require your help to break the spell of Esther ... we can do good or ..."

"I do not have fear from you Niklaus"

"No? Well, you should be... I kill you once already and I can do it again if necessary "

"We are united Niklaus ... what happens to one happens to us all ... you can not kill me, not without losing your precious Rebekah"

"It would not be the first time"

"You're crazy ... you make it clear that I will never help you," said Finn and continued his way, once it had turned into a dead began to run at super speed but in the middle of the alley, Rebekah came and overthrew the ground.

"Hello dear brother"

"What about you? How can you be on your part? The locked us in coffins for centuries Rebekah "

"Maybe yes ... but he does not want to kill us forever," said Rebekah, then Klaus came from behind and beating Finn into unconsciousness.

**The conversation between Sage and Lex was hard for me, not as a mother could stand before his son after so long, but it was true what she said Sage never wanted to have a child and never will want.  
I'll try to delve deeper into the subject, with the help of Elijah, he also has much to say to that woman.**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

After the attempted suicide of his son, Elijah had led Alexander to the mansion to look after, the child was sleeping peacefully in her bed with the trail of tears around his eyes, his father had spent much time sitting next to him until Sage's figure appeared in the doorway of the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Elijah, controlling your tone for not insulting women.

"Your brother called me ... we made a deal, help save their lives for Finn."

"Sure, Finn ... your pathetic obsession"

"I don´t obsessed with it, I'm in love with him"

"So in love that you preferred to look at it and let your son ... Sage Look, he's your son "Elijah exclaimed angrily, pointing to the bed where he slept Lex.

"I know, he came to see me yesterday," said Sage, Elijah got up from his chair with his eyes darkened and Sage road.

"What the hell did you say damn bitch?"

"The truth ... he is not the product from love, is the result of a stupid mistake ... I never loved you and that child Elijah would always be a sling for my" assure Sage, Elijah was about to hit and kill her but stopped.

"He tried to kill himself last night ...Sage you are more bitch than I thought, not again want you near my son ... that will kill you if you do it again"

"Do not worry, I have no intention of forming a bond with the" Sage said before leaving for a noise downstairs, caused by the impact of Finn on the floor.

"You can not make" Finn exclaimed his brothers.

"I could do it but why? ... if I can persuade "Klaus said pointing to the stairs behind her brother there appeared Sage

"Hello Finn" murmured Sage

"Sage" Finn exclaimed, rose from the ground and ran to kiss her anything, both smiling very happy.

"That tenderness, love prevails." Scoffed Rebekah-

"Sometimes it comes in handy" Klaus muttered, as she typed a message on his cell phone to Kol, urging her to stay alert with Jeremy.

"What should I do to the spell?" Rebekah ask.

"Give me blood and your blessing - Where will you go?"

"I have unfinished business with Damon Salvatore ... ask Sage what made me, revenge is necessary"

Rebekah went home, got extort Klaus Bonnie to help him with the spell would break the bond of his brothers and Sage ... She convinced Finn to give blood and then took him to the town square, to remember old days.

"You know why I brought you here?"

"As I recall, the natives made their sacrifices here"

"This was where we looked ... when you hide from your brothers to see your torrid love"

"I thought he would have passed me" muttered Finn, Sage nodded.

"Yes, I had fun but never stop loving Finn ... And you will not die "assure Sage, Finn kept smiling all the time, his love for this woman still alive but there was a fact that had to discuss yet.

While Finn and Sage continued walking through town, Rebekah Damon had managed to catch in the mansion, where he was tortured for hours as revenge for what he did. In Denver, Kol was in the park, sitting very close to where Jeremy was playing with his dog, he was bored of looking at that mere human and was about to withdraw from the plan of his brother when I call Klaus.

"Kol ... How's the weather in the beautiful city of Denver?"

"Nik ... this is dumb, I hate this place" complained Kol, Klaus ignored however that, because he was face to face with Bonnie, startling to hurt Jeremy.

"And our friend? ... I can see it? "Demanded Klaus, Kol sigh before turning on the video call and show the white Klaus.

"Thanks Kol ... Then we talked. "

"But Nik ..." Kol was silent as he realized that his brother had hung up, stood and walked furiously Jeremy.

"Hello friend ... cute dog" Kol muttered with a smile creepy.

"Hum thanks ... do we know? ... You look familiar "Jeremy said, Kol snorted knew his resemblance to Elijah could not pass unnoticed that say so.

"No ... we do not know, my name Kol and I'm new in town"

"Ho Well so am I, my name is Jeremy" said the boy shaking hands at the vampire, Kol smiled as things were proving easier than I thought.

"A taste Jeremy ... you know what? ... I think we can be friends ... great friends, "exclaimed the vampire, Jeremy as good boy accept the offer.

The day continued in Mistyc Falls and without the original did, Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Matt had white oak stakes were planning to kill them all it would be easy because the bond between them only need to kill only one of the brothers to kill all, they had an eye on Finn.

But while the plan was still running heroes, Elijah had spent the whole day sedating Alexander to keep you asleep and he feared that in such an emotional state of Lex, could hurt himself. It was when the screams of torture of Damon Salvatore's mansion flooded, causing it to shudder Elijah torment suffered by the vampire.

Meanwhile Sage and Finn continued in the Grill.

"Really you've never drunk tequila?" Asked Sage, Finn shook his head before the waitress gave him a cup.

"Too bad ... seriously they give me grief" murmured Sage, then both gave a sip of tequila, gesturing Finn all the time.

"I am impressed by the evolution of mankind," the vampire said wryly, causing the smile on his girlfriend, a man who came up to say hello.

"Hello Sage"

"Hello Troy" Sage said happily, the man went on his way but Finn had been noticing the looks they both had.

"You know him?" Asked the vampire

"I turn him" murmured Sage.

"Your you convert him? Why? "Finn asked incredulously.

"What we're in enemy territory, when your brother called me I need reinforcements, trust no one here," said Sage, then Matt came over to clear the table but the vampire stayed his hand.

"Another couple of tequilas" Sage asked with a smile that made Matt shudder, however he smiled.

"Sure I'll tell the waitress" exclaimed Matt, took the glasses and went to Stefan who was hidden after a few tables at the Grill, listening to the conversation of Sage and Finn. Stefan gave him a bottle of verbena Matt to start with the plan.

"How many vampires have you done Sage?"

"I do not know ... many ... do not judge me Finn, you convert me"

"Exactly, I will ... my passion became my moral blight"

"Well, my passion ... mine daily clouds called, live life to the fullest," said sínicamente Sage, which upset a little Finn.

"I am told that Sage does that ... tell me When planning on telling me you had a child with my brother?" Finn asked, Sage froze and white as a sheet.

"It was a mistake Finn " she muttered

"A child is not a mistake Sage, how could you leave him alone?"

"Do not leave it alone, leave it with Elijah ... he is your father"

"If but a child needs his mother also Sage ... look, I have no right to berate your actions since disappeared 9000 years of your life ... but you have to please reconsider, Alexander not to blame for our actions," explained Finn Sage nodded and falsely accept the request of her boyfriend.

"I'll try to do something with him ... now to live life to the fullest." Sage said, raised his glass of tequila (just left by the waitress)

"Live the life" Finn said, and vessels collided when drinking, spit the liquid that had caused a burning sensation in their throats.

"It verbena" Finn said, then both turned their eyes to the side and saw Stefan, smiling and leaving the Grill ... the couples got up and went out to Stefan, the vampire came out of nowhere to attack attempt Finn but Sage was more Quick and dropped him in the ground, dropped his stake Stefan the stairs in the alley.

"Finn, the stake" cry Sage, the vampire ran down the stairs and took the stake but now Elena and Matt left the store Grill, Elena first shot an arrow to the crossbow Finn to weaken it, then Matt ran and nail oak stake lanco Finn.

Sage Stefan stopped beating and ran amid screams, Finn fell to the ground and began to die, then caught fire stake to the cries of Sage.

Stefan was happy to have killed an original, because it meant that everyone else was also dead but he did not know that Klaus had forced Bonnie to break the link, so Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah were alive.

**_Please Review._**


	5. Chapter 5

1 hour after the death of Finn, Stefan found out that the originals were still alive, beacuse Bonnie was forced by Klaus to break the bond between them.

Angered by the situation, Stefan came armed with the stake to kill Klaus but Sage appeared at home putting together a real battle between Stefan, she and Caroline

Sage was ready to kill Stefan as revenge for Finn and he was about to do she started to feel sick and spitting blood on the floor.

"What happen to me?" Sage asked as I slowly dried in front of the group, until she died, the strange fact that Stefan and Caroline allowed decipher when a dying Original, all vampires from his lineage also died.

With this new act Stefan had only to make a deal with Klaus and give all the pins, was all he could do to live.

While this was happening Alexander woke up in his bed, he was sweating and very upset, Elijah was sitting next to him and hugged him.

"Son, are you okay?" Wonder, however Alexander could not answer because she started vomiting blood and a lot of coughing very hard, as if the air out of your lungs-

"What's the matter son?" Elijah asked in terror, never in his life seen that in a vampire, a vampire was dead and could not get sick but Alexander was burning with fever and that was not normal.

"Dad, I burn from within ... it really hurts ... it hurts," said Alexander as he pressed his chest with his hands, Elijah sat him on the bed but his son came to vomit again.

"Lex, Lex ... watch me watch me son" Elijah said to her son's face in his hands, the boy turned pale in seconds and it was all bloody, and there entered Rebekah was stunned with what I was watching.

"What happened to Alexander?" She asked, Elijah let his son in bed and turned to her.

"I dont know, he stay well and suddenly got this very wrong Rebekah" Elijah said to the point of tears of frustration and got worse when Alexander began to convulse in bed, Elijah and Rebekah ran to hold him to calm your body, but was insufficient.

"This is not right, vampires do not get sick," said Rebekah, Elijah and let your child put on his coat.

"Stay with him, I have to find a cure for this ... I have to understand," said the man and ran with speed to get home from losm Salvatore, a hunch telling him that they knew something, it was always so.

Just entering the house would look like Elijah and Elena Caroline carried a decomposing body in her arms, came and looked at him.

"Sage" murmured, drawing the attention of the girls who left the corpse and the vampire on the floor and headed Elena.

"Elijah Sorry, I know you had history" she said, almost returns to mourn Elijah was shocked not by love but by Sage how happy I was to see her dead and that made him feel bad, more vampire than ever.

"How ... how he died?" He asked with a lump in the throat, Elena and Caroline looked to find the best answer.

"Elijah was Finn ... we ... we kill Finn and just an hour after he died, and another vampire Sage died ... also believe that when an original dies, all his vampire offspring dies with the" Ellen said Elijah yet I was so lost by the death of his brother Finn was no longer listening.

Elijah had paled in an instant, so much bad news in a minute were much, even for ... But Lex understood that I needed and I had to be strong and Elena was told by the answer he sought.

"My child is special, a vampire can not have children ... but Sage and I were able, I think when she died, when Finn died somehow affected him ... even that is difficult to understand, Finn is half the creator of lineage Lex "Elijah explained, in his mind was clear that Lex would die, but could not accept it, could not let son die that way.

Elijah ran from the Salvatore house and spent the night and early morning looking for her mother, was the only witch who could help him, however, and despite his efforts never found, he was really lost and worried about his son because the child was suffering a torment, I had to help but do not know how.

In an almost heavenly, Elijah had a crazy idea and risky to save his son, returned home and saw Rebekah was on the verge of tears, Lex was asleep babbling incoherently.

Elijah came and stroked her hair, which woke him up a little.

"Sorry Dad, for everything ... I love you much, do not want to die without you knowing" murmured weakly.

"You will not die, my little ... I'll save you, I will ... I promise" Elijah said with a tear on his face, gave a heavy sigh and cut his wrist ... dropping a jet of blood on Lex's mouth.

"Daddy you're ...?"

"Forgive me ... But it's the only way, "said Elijah, Lex took the head and broke his neck tightly.

"Elijah, not" cry Rebekah, trying to grab the dead body of his nephew but his older brother stopped her in her arms.

"Rebekah be fine, will be fine" he said as he stroked the blond hair of his sister to calm her.

It took a couple of hours but when the sun was setting for the evening, Alexander awoke in a gasp that caused a jump in your seat Elijah.

"Dad?" Lex doubtful wonder, Elijah was dropped along with the even side of the bed and began to kiss her forehead as she cried.

"Are you okay, are you okay my baby ..." Elijah was repeated again and again, had tano afraid that your idea will not work I was thinking about suicide.

Elijah spent the afternoon cuddling her son, still touching her arms did not want to lose it, it made a courageous decision ... to take down to the living and Rebekah met face to face.

"How is Lex?" She asked

"Okay ... Rebekah, tonight I will leave with my son ... I want to start a family and want you to come with us, away from Niklaus"

"I will not do that, I will not abandon Niklaus ... he is our brother"

"It's the brother who has ruined our lives Rebekah, but okay ... if you want to come with me, I just simply know where is Kol?" Asked the man angry, Rebekah became weary snorted and replied.

"This in Denver, working for Niklaus" Rebekah said angrily and left the place, basically had a conflict of feelings because I wanted to go with Elijah but his promise to never leave Niklaus also cared.

Elijah had a bad feeling that s little brother to be alone in a city, working for Klaus worse, so I quickly packed his bags and his son to leave, but not before having a brief chat with Lex, about Sage

"Do you love your mother, son?" Asked, noticing as tears formed again in Lex who shook his head.

"I hate her, I never should first search"

"Lex ... you should not hate her, not how to tell you this but what happened to you the other day, when you got sick was ... was that your uncle Finn died and with him all vampires turned by his blood"

"But I was not made, I do not ... mom is dead?" Asked to recall the story, Elijah nodded sadly, waiting for Lex's tears ... but not just cover his mouth for a second and then return to the normality, as s will not affect anything ... Elijah did not talk about it again, because he feared he would press his son very much and that he would suffer.

That night both took a flight and went to Denver to seek Kol.

**_Please Review._**


	6. Chapter 6

A day later Lex and Elijah appeared in Denver, the big city where everything was different to Mystic Falls.

"Where will we find Kol?" Wonder Lex walking from behind his father, Elijah looked very serious and looked everywhere listening and sniffing.

"I will seek in every corner if needed, but I have to find him ... but talk about you baby Do not you feel bad?" Asked Elijah, he had been worried about her son Chairperson being.

"No, I'm not sick ... I feel great dad"

"Okay, back to our room ... we have to talk about one thing and we can not delay more" Elijah said, and quickened his pace, then gulped Lex knew exactly what he was talking about his father and what was going to happen, then started walking too.

"You know that we need to talk?" Wonder elijah, and sitting on the bed.

"I think if" Lex murmured, without taking his eyes off his shoes, he had hoped that Elijah had forgotten his absence but it was clearly not.

"You hit me, missed the respect and more serious you get away from home to fetch your mother ... which does not bother me but you should do it the right way"

"Sorry Dad"

"I know you feel it, but I do not I can leave without punishment for all that ... Come here son" Elijah said, then dropped to his knees and Lex about him naked from the waist down.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"You'll never again raise your hand to me"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"It's a huge lack of respect, I will not let go again"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Sorry Dad"

"You have to learn that there are ways to do things, running away like crazy is not one of them"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"I know your were desperate by your mother but the next time you try to run that way, I taken you home and spank you with my belt is that clear?"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Yes, yes ... very clear Daddy"

Elijah continued delivering hit for a few more minutes, Lex began to mourn when his father left him up.

"Sorry Dad ... It should not have run away, I feel everything I did ... sorry "said the boy in tears, Elijah got up and hugged him.

"Okay, just do not do it again or you know the belt"

"I know Dad," whispered the child, Elijah separate it from the embrace as their senses had captured Kol in the same building department, if the world was a handkerchief.

"Stay here, son, now back" Elijah said, then ran out of the room without explanation or anything.

Elijah ran only a few meters, until he was face to face with the number 334 of the hotel ... politely knocked on the door and then his brother opened the door with a smirk on his face, it disappeared when he saw the serious face of Elijah.

"Hello brother" exclaimed Elijah, Kol would slam the door in his face (a big mistake) but Elijah pushed inward gift hand and entered the place.

"EL.. Elij... Elijah ... how did you get here?" Kol nervous wondering, Elijah knew nothing of what his brother had done but because of his behavior in those minutes, it could not be anything good.

"I was passing and imagine my surprise when my little brother came in the same hotel as me What great coincidence do not you think?"

"Elijah, I ... I do not want to go home with you, I'm fine here"

"That's funny, because the last time we met ... ran away from home without telling me, that was wrong"

"Why? Why do you say so? "Kol asked wryly

"You know it's wrong, you're a child ... a very very naughty boy... You always want to do all your will and I'll let you do it "

"I'm old Elijah"

"No, you're ... you're a kid and as such, you are going to try" Elijah said as he took the ear and twisted it.

"Kol Now, tell me what you have done here?"

"Au ... Au, nothing" Kol complained, but his ear pressed Elijah.

"Tell me the truth, believe me it will be better if you tell me that I find on the other side, because then if I'm going to ..."

"Ok ... Ok, Nik forced me to stand here and pretend to be friends with Jeremy Gilbert, everything was fine until that damn Damon Salvatore appeared today and kill me again"

"Why did he kill you?"

"Au ... by hitting him with a bat and then kill Mary Potter in Lawrence, just back from fact" Kol said, Elijah let go of the ear but only pulled his arm and dropped it work its lap.

"Let me go ... let go bastard Elijah" shouted Kol

"I do not talk like that," said Elijah, then started down his hand very hard on the buttocks of Kol.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Let me Elijah" Kol cry, Elijah quickly squeezed more strongly and naked ass.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"When will you learn that I will not miss your childish?"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Let me please Elijah really hurts" Kol rogo yet Elijah was silent and began spanking him stronger.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Elijah, please brother" Kol pleaded in tears and with a tone of resignation, was quietly taking his punishment but even cried.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"No more running"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"No more tantrums"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"No more childish Kol"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Yes, I promise ... please Elijah, stoped " Kol pleaded with a gasp, Elijah decided to stop as the rear of his brother and was bright red and he was sure that he had learned his lesson.

Elijah accommodation Kol clothes and tucked him in her arms, rocking and swaying for minutes until finally calmed.

"Sorry Elijah"

"I know Kol... now only collect your things and we'll go from here"

"Where?" Kol asked, raising his face toward Elijah puppy who kissed her forehead.

"A house ... a new home where there will not be Klaus, or hybrids, nothing bad, just us Tenny" muttered happy Elijah, Kol smiled and quickly got up Elijah's lap and packed his things, he was ready to start a new life, Elijah was alone with you always wanted.

Kol took Elijah Alexander, both children sitting on the sofa with faces of pain itching its back, the man just looked at seriously.

"Before you two escape from Mistyc Falls, I will punish them can you tell me was that punishment?" Annoying man asked, his boys looked quickly.

"You said we would not leave home without your permission to tell you, that did not open television, cellular, nothing" Lex murmured, Elijah nodded.

"That's my kids and that they will meet punishment now, of course not here ... going back to Europe and will form a home," said the man, his children were upset by the punishment but having a new life waiting in Europe, filled them with enthusiasm. Elijah was also excited to be able to have their two children adored him.

**_This has been the end of the story, I love Elijah and Kol are like the best characters on TVD and Lex good, comes from my ... is great too, I hope you are enjoying it so much I took ... thanks to Hellsprechaunt for inspiring me this ... Thank you all._**

**_Please Review._**


End file.
